Not the one for me
by theluckyquil
Summary: Sequal to A New Kind Of Love. Sharpay and Troy plan to get married, as well as Taylor and Chad, when one of the groom's goes missing, mostly cuz of depression. Will the wedding continue? Will somebody's heart be broken?
1. Your Engaged?

**Hey Its my 3rd fanfic! YAY lol ok the first chapter is pretty lame and really short im sorry. But my computer is getting taken away cuz my dad is being a jerk so...yeah. lol R&R:D**

"Hey Sharpay c'mon were going to be late for school!" Troy yelled from the door way. It was their first day of school as seniors. "Ok just let me finish my hair!" Sharpay shouted from the upstairs bathroom. Sharpay combed her hair really fast and sprayed it with hairspray and ran downstairs. "Hey!" Sharpay said. "Hey Gorgeous!" Troy said. He kissed her and they walked to his car. "So when do you think we should get married." Sharpay asked. "Hmm well I thought after senior year, in the summer we could go to the beach by my house at sunset." Troy said smiling. "That sounds so beautiful!" Sharpay said. They kissed eachother and then arrived at the school. "Hey Troy what's up man?" Chad asked. "Nuthing really, we were just heading over to my locker. "Oh, cool. Hey Sharpay." Chad said. "Hey. Um where is Taylor?" Sharpay asked. "Oh, they are working on stuff for the Scholastic Decathlon." Chad said. "Well, I have to go, see you in Basketball?" Chad asked backing up. "Yeah." Troy said. "Ok bye." Chad said and ran off. Troy grabbed Sharpay's hand and walked in the school. Everybody crowded him fast, but when they saw Sharpay they started freaking out and 'talking'. "Hey sharpay, hey Troy!" Zeke said, walking up to them. Just when Zeke was about to talk, something caught his eye. He glanced at Sharpay's right hand. "Hey Sharpay is…is that a ring?" Zeke asked. Sharpay's eyes got big, as did Troy's. She stuffed her hand in her pocket. "No why would I have a ring?" Sharpay said, faking a laugh. "Aw, c'mon Sharpay let me see." Zeke said. He grabbed her hand to see a beautiful shining ring placed on her finger. Zeke's jaw dropped. "OH MY GOSH YOUR ENGAGED!" Zeke shouted. Troy slapped his face. "Zeke!" troy yelled. Troy and Sharpay turned to see millions and millions of faces staring at them. "Ok on my word, run." Troy whispered. Sharpay carefully removed her heels. "1…2…3 RUN!" Troy and sharpay bolted out of the school. Millions of students racing after them, wanting to see her ring. Troy looked back to see everybody screaming "Let me see the ring!" Troy turned around, and the next thing he knew he was laying on the ground, facing the sky. "What in the world is going on?" Ms. Darbus yelled. Troy sat up to see he hit Ms. Darbus. He turned around to see Ms. Darbus stopping all the students from running. Sharpay stood right by Troy. Ms. Darbus turned around. "Would you like to explain what happened Mr. Bolton?" Ms. Darbus asked, angrily. She crossed her hands. "Well…"


	2. No more Troyella

**Hey everybody, Im so sorry it tok so long, I was camping and a lot happend this week but i am working on my other stories so. yea. R & R:D**

__

_**RECAP: **_

"_Would you like to explain what happened Mr. Bolton?" Ms. Darbus asked, angrily. She crossed her hands. "Well…"_

**End of Recap**

"Zeke walked to us and saw that Sharpay had a ring on her hand and he

thought we were engaged, and everybody thought we were too because

they heard Zeke yell it out so we were chased down here." Troy said in

one breath. Ms. Darbus looked at him and then Sharpay. "Ok, I will

believe you for now, but remember Bolton, Im watching you." Ms.

Darbus said and with that, she threw her scarf around her neck and

walked off. Troy glared at Zeke. "Dude what is your problem!" Troy

yelled, pushing Zeke lightly. "Hey…wait…so you _aren't _engaged!" Zeke

asked. "Yes we are, I lied to Ms. Darbus is all." Troy said. "Oh, Really?

When are you planning to get married?" Zeke asked quietly. "This

summer." Troy said. When Zeke was about to talk, the bell rang. '_Saved _

_by the bell' _Troy thought. He grabbed Sharpay's hand and walked to

class. Troy couldn't take his eyes off of Sharpay. "TROY!" Ms. Darbus

yelled. Troy jumped in his seat and looked at Ms. Darbus.

"What…huh…yeah?" Troy asked, confused. "Perhaps it would be best if

you would stop staring at Ms. Evans and focus in class for once in your

life!" Ms. Darbus said, angrily. The whole class burst into laughter. Troy's

face turned red as he hid his face from view. Sharpay even giggled too.

"ANYWAY…" Ms. Darbus started, trying to get the class' attention.

Immediately, everybody stopped laughing and turned their attention

towards Ms. Darbus. "Thank you…as I was saying, the fall musical is

coming up and I encourage each and every one of you to sign up for it."

Ms. Darbus said, looking at troy and Gabriella. Ms. Darbus thought they

were still going out, so she thought they were going to sign up together.

Troy turned burning red. He hated Gabriella. He hates how everybody

thinks they are still dating. "Mr. Bolton, are you alright?" Ms. Darbus

asked. Troy looked up, he wanted to slap her. He hated that Ms. Darbus

thought they were dating. "Just fine." Troy mumbled. The bell rang and

Troy and Sharpay ran out of the classroom. "Troy…TROY!" Sharpay

yelled, trying to stop Troy from running. "Yeah?" Troy asked stopping.

"What is wrong with you?" Sharpay asked. Troy sighed. "I hate, how

everybody thinks Im dating Gabriella still. I don't like her anymore!" Troy

yelled. Everybody in the hall looked at Troy. Sharpay turned and glared

at them. When they looked at sharpay they all turned and left to their

free period. Sharpay turned her attention back to troy to see him hitting

his head on the locker. Sharpay grabbed his shoulder. "TROY! CALM

DOWN! Ms. Darbus doesn't know anything! She is a-" "A what?" Sharpay

looked up to see Ms. Darbus, glaring at her. "Umm…I...uhh...I was going

to say-" "that's a week of detention for both of you!" Ms. Darbus said and

walked off. Troy just chuckled. "Well, shall we sign up for the auditions?"

Troy asked pointing at the audition sheet. Sharpay smiled. "We shall!"

Sharpay said laughing. They printed their names and left for class.

**_Auditions: _**

Troy and Sharpay sat together, watching all the students audition. "Next

up, Ryan and…Gabriella!" Ms. Darbus said, puzzled. Gabriella and Ryan

went on stage and sang. "Wow…they are really good." Troy said quietly.

"Yeah…but we'll be better, and it's just the audition, so there's nothing to

worry about." Sharpay added. They turned their heads back to Ms.

Darbus on stage. "Ah, next up Troy and…Sharpay!"


	3. Thats our song!

**Im sorry its short, but its pretty good. (to me atleast.) R&R:) **

All eyes were on the couple. Everybody thought Troy was still dating Gabriella, but they sure were wrong. When everybody looked at Troy and Sharpay, holding hands while walking to the stage, whispers were heard. "Just ignore them Sharpay, as long as they don't know are secret, then were fine." Troy whispered. Sharpay nodded., and they walked up the stairs to the stage. They sang "What iv been looking for" like everybody else. When they were done, everybody clapped, but continued to whisper. _'I cant believe they are dating!' _one girl said in the front row. ' _Oh my gosh, I cant believe the basketball super star, hottie is dating __the ice queen' _Another girl said. Sharpay just ignored them all. "Great Job, you both have callbacks! Kelsi give them the list of songs, for the callback audition." Ms. Darbus said. Troy and sharpay smiled. When everybody left for lunch, troy and sharpay walked in the empty halls. "So, what song should we sing for the callbacks?" Troy asked. "hmm…Oh, I know! '_Don't go breaking my heart'_!" Sharpay said. "I couldn't if I tried!" Troy sang. They laughed. They started singing the song in the hall. When they were done signing, they laughed. "I guess we'll sing that!" Sharpay said. "I guess we will." Troy agreed. Troy grabbed Sharpay by her shoulders and lightly pushed her against the lockers. The next thing she knew her lips were being pressed against his. Sharpay put her arms around his neck. "WHAT ON EARTH ARE YOU DOING?" Troy and Sharpay immediately broke apart to see a steamed up Ms. Darbus. They were really embarrassed. "Aren't you supposed to be at lunch!" She asked, pissed off. "Umm…we already had lunch." Troy said, scratching his head. "Ah, well could you find a different way to use yourtime other then MAKING OUT IN THE HALLWAY!" Ms. Darbus yelled. "Umm…err…uhh." Troy stuttered. "That's another week! See you after school!" Ms. Darbus yelled and walked away. "She loves to give us detention huh?" Sharpay asked. "I guess so." Troy said laughing. "well we better head to lunch." Troy said, and they left for the cafeteria.

_**Callback Day: **_

Troy and sharpay sat in the auditorium watching the callbacks. "Up next,Ryan and Gabriella." Ms.Darbus said. Ryan and Gabriella walked to the stage. The music began, and they started to sing. "_Don't go breaking my __heart!" _Ryan sang. _"I couldn't if I tried…" _Gabriella sang. Sharpay gasped. "Troy that's our song!" Sharpay whispered. "Oh, Crud! Uhh…ok…um do you know any songs that we both already know by memory?" Troy asked. They both thought for a brief moment until Sharpay spoke up. "A Whole New World!" Sharpay said. "Do you know that song?" Sharpay asked. "Yes, I love that song!" Troy whispered. "oh wait, the props!" Troy said. "Oh, I have an idea, ill be right back!" Sharpay said and ran behind stage. "Kelsi!" Sharpay called. Kelsi ran over to her. "Sharpay what are you doing, you have to get rea-" Sharpay butt in. "Kelsi! I need you to change the props and music!" Sharpay said. "Uhh…ok to what?" Kelsi asked. "Something having to do with Aladdin, that song 'A whole New World'." Sharpay said. "Oh I love that song, yeah I can play that." Kelsi said. Sharpay looked at Kelsi…the music that Gabriella and Ryan were singing to was over. "GO!" Kelsi yelled. Sharpay ran out towards Troy. She sat down by him. "Where were you?" He asked, worried. "I was-" Sharpay was interrupted. "Ah, next up Sharpay Evans, and Troy Bolton." Ms. Darbus said looking out in the audience. ." Ms. Darbus said looking out in the audience. Troy and Sharpay stood up. Troy breathed in heavily. "Are you ready?" He asked.


	4. rehearsal time!

**I hope you like this chapter, but if you dont then...o well. lol R&R! **

Sharpay sighed, "As ready as ill ever be." Sharpay said. Kelsi ran across the stage to sharpay. "Ok, I found the music and the props are changed!" Kelsi informed her. "Ok great, now hurry play!" Sharpay whispered. The music started.

_I can show you the world  
Shining, shimmering, splendid  
Tell me, princess, now when did  
You last let your heart decide? _

I can open your eyes  
Take you wonder by wonder  
Over, sideways and under  
On a magic carpet ride

A whole new world  
A new fantastic point of view  
No one to tell us no  
Or where to go  
Or say we're only dreaming

A whole new world  
A dazzling place I never knew  
But when I'm way up here  
It's crystal clear  
That now I'm in a whole new world with you  
Now I'm in a whole new world with you

Unbelievable sights  
Indescribable feeling  
Soaring, tumbling, freewheeling  
Through an endless diamond sky

A whole new world  
Don't you dare close your eyes  
A hundred thousand things to see  
Hold your breath - it gets better  
I'm like a shooting star  
I've come so far  
I can't go back to where I used to be

A whole new world  
Every turn a surprise  
With new horizons to pursue  
Every moment red-letter  
I'll chase them anywhere  
There's time to spare  
Let me share this whole new world with you

A whole new world  
That's where we'll be  
A thrilling chase  
A wondrous place  
For you and me

When they finished the song, everybody applauded. "Wow, this is the best couple I have seen all day!" Ms. Darbus said, clapping her hands. Sharpay and Troy grinned. After a few minutes, everybody left for class. Everybody stared at Troy and Sharpay. "When do you think everybody wont make a big deal about us dating?" Sharpay asked. "Who knows, it could be tomorrow or the end of the year." Troy answered. Sharpay sighed and they walked to class.

_The next day: _

Sharpay ran to the postings. She smiled. "Troy!" Sharpay called. Troy ran over to her. "Yeah?" Troy asked. "Look!" Sharpay said, grinning. Troy leaned over, looking at the postings to see they were picked to play the lead roles in the musical. "YEAH!" Troy yelled. Sharpay laughed. "Its in a week, we better start rehearsing." Sharpay said. "Yeah, so what is the musical about?" Troy asked. They started walking down the hall. "Well its about two teenagers, who meet each other at a salsa party and they fall in love with each other. It's a beautiful romantic love story." Sharpay replied, smiling. He was about to kiss her when they heard the bell rang. They ran separate ways to their class.

That whole week Sharpay have been rehearsing and singing the songs at Troy's house, and they acted very well. Kelsi helped them too, and soon, they were ready to perform.

_1 week later: _

"Ok people, this is what we have been rehearsing for! Don't let me down!" Ms. Darbus said. Troy's palms was sweating like crazy, while Sharpay just stood their smiling, she wasn't nervous at all (DUH lol). The curtains were drawn and Troy walked out on stage as Sam freeman.


	5. Will i ever see you again?

**OMG plz dont get all mad at me if you hate the musical so far. Im trying my best. But if you like it you can review. If you hate it then keep it to yourself. lol :D**

Scene 1: The train station

(Sam is on his way to Chicago for summer vacation)

Ok so Sam (or Troy) walks in the train and sits down by George (Ryan).

George holds out his hand. "George." He said. "Sam." Troy responded, shaking his hand. "So, what kind of rich boy like you doing out here?" George asked. "Its summer back in New York, so Im taking time off my job, traveling the world." Sam responded. "Ah, I see, well where are you headed now?" George asked. "Chicago Illinois." Sam said. "Oh, really, thats where im going! You stayin in a hotel?" George asked. "Yep." Sam said. "Oh, well I was wondering, me and a few of my friends are going to a party tonight, want in?" George asked. "Sounds fun." Sam said. "Oh, it will be, I hope you know how to salsa dance." George said. "I love salsa dancing! I took lessons a few years ago." Sam said. "Good, cuz that's the party. Here, this is my address, come by my house at 8." George said. He handed the paper to Sam. When they were done chatting, Sam and George started to read the newspaper.

After awhile somebody spoke up in one of the seats behind Sam. "Wow, these days are flyin by." A man said, with a bushy mustache and bushy hair. Sam looked at him. "Why do you say that?" Sam asked. "Well in this here paper, it says that we have to vote again for a new president. It feels like only yesterday, we voted. I hate voting, it takes up my time." "Well It feels like only yesterday my summer started, now its almost over, these days are flyin by so quickly." Sam said. Right then, music started.

_  
I'm talking on the phone  
I'm drivin' way to fast  
And the interstate's jammed with  
Gunners like me afraid of coming in last  
But somewhere in the race we run  
We're coming undone _

Days go by  
I can feel 'em flying  
Like a hand out the window in the wind as the cars go by  
It's all we've been given  
So you better start livin' right now  
'Cause days go by

Out on the roof just the other night  
I watched the world flash by  
Headlights, taillights running through a river of neon signs  
But somewhere in the rush I felt  
We're losing ourselves

Days go by  
I can feel 'em flying  
Like a hand out the window in the wind as the cars go by  
It's all we've been given  
So you better start livin' right now  
'Cause days go by

We think about tomorrow then it slips away  
We talk about forever but we've only got today

And the days go by  
I can feel 'em flying  
Like a hand out the window  
As the cars go by

It's all we've been given  
So you better start livin'  
You better start livin'  
Better start livin' right now

Cause days go by  
I can feel like 'em flying  
Like a hand out the window in the wind as the cars go by

It's all we've been given  
So you better start livin' right now

Cause days go by  
These days go by

So take 'em by the hand  
They're yours and mine  
Take 'em by the hand  
And live your life  
Take 'em by the hand  
Don't let 'em all fly by

Come on, Come on now  
Don't you know the days go by

_I'm changing lanes_

When Troy (Sam) was done singing, the train stopped and Sam got off of the "train" and headed to backstage.

The closed so different props could go on stage.

Scene 2: To the Party

Sam got on his salsa clothes and drove to George's house. "Hey, ok follow my car and we'll be there in a few minutes." George said, and got in his car. Sam followed him.

The curtains closed and they changed the props again, to party decorations.

Scene 3: Lets Salsa

Sam and George walked in the Party to see everybody salsa dancing to salsa music. "Hey Sam, Im gonna go over here, ill see you later." George said and walked away. Sam walked around, his hands in his pocket. Just then, somebody pushed him causing Sam to knock over the prettiest girl he had ever seen. She had wavy blonde hair, with beautiful brown eyes (I don't know Sharpay's eye color. Yeah Im stupid. Sorry lol). "I am so sorry!" Sam said, helping the girl up. She stood up. "Tha…that's ok." She said, blushing. Before they could introduce themselves, they heard a man over the intercom. "_Ok everybody, its time for the salsa competition, find a partner and salsa!" _Sam lended his hand to her. She blushed and grabbed it. Then music began.

_Tonight we dance,  
I leave my life in your hands.  
We take the floor,  
Nothing is forbidden anymore. _

Don't let the world in outside.  
Don't let a moment go by.  
Nothing can stop us tonight!

Chorus  
?Bailamos! - We Dance  
Let the rhythm take you over...  
?Bailamos!  
Te quiero amor mio - I want you, my love  
?Bailamos!  
Wanna live this night forever...  
?Bailamos!  
Te quiero amor mio...  
?Te quiero! - I want you

Tonight I'm yours,  
We can make it happen I'm so sure.  
I won't let it go.  
There is something I think you should know.

I won't be leaving your side,  
We're gonna dance through the night.  
I want to reach for the stars!

Chorus  
?Bailamos!  
Let the rhythm take you over...  
?Bailamos!  
Te quiero amor mio...  
?Bailamos!  
Wanna live this night forever...  
?Bailamos!  
Te quiero amor mio...  
?Te quiero!

Tonight we dance,  
Like no tomorrow.  
If you will stay with me,  
Te quiero mi amor.

Quidate conmigo... - Stay with me  
Esta noche...bailamos. - Tonight we dance  
?Bailamos!

?Bailamos!  
Let the rhythm take you over...  
?Bailamos!  
Te quiero amor mio...  
?Bailamos!  
Wanna live this night forever...  
?Bailamos!  
Te quiero amor mio...  
?Te quiero!

?Como te quiero! - How I love you  
?Ay, como te quiero!  
?Como te quiero!

(I know its weird how Troy was speaking Spanish and crap, but I thought this was a really cool song, so I chose it. Im sorry if this isn't the best musical so far.)

When Sam stopped singing and salsa dancing he looked at the girl. He put his hand out. "Sam." He yelled, over the applause of the people. "Elizabeth." She answered shaking his hand. The man from the stage came over. "Wow, great dancing!" He said, clapping his hand. Sam didn't hear him, he kept staring at Elizabeth. They both walked out of the party talking. "So do you live around here?" Sam asked. "Yeah, only a few blocks away, you?" Elizabeth asked. "Um well I actually live in New York City. I came here for a vacation. My goal in life is to travel the world." Sam answered. "That's a big goal, how many more states do you have left?" Elizabeth asked. "Well only about 20." Sam answered. "What was your favorite place?" She asked. "Hmm, well Im not sure." Sam answered. "Hey Sam! Im gonna head home. You want to come to lead you back to your house?" George said, walking outside. Sam looked over to see another girl beside him. "Um, nah I think I can make it." Sam answered. "Ok, Um I guess ill see you later." George said. Sam and Elizabeth kept walking and talking. It was a beautiful night. "Um

Sam, I have to go." Elizabeth said. "Why?" He asked, watching her leave quickly. "I…Um…late." She answered. "Uh well Will I ever see you again?" Sam asked. But she vanished. Sam sighed, getting in his car and driving back to his hotel.


	6. Why did you leave so early?

**YAY im sorry it took me so long to update. My dad was being a jerk. Whats new? lol ok enough of me babbling, R&R! **

Scene 4: Coffee with George

Sam had thoughts running through his mind; mostly about Elizabeth.

Then music started.

_She makes the hairs on the back of my neck stand up  
Just one touch  
And I errupt like a volcano and cover her with my love  
Babygirl you make me say (Ohh ohhh ohhhh)  
And I just can't think (of anything else I'd rather do)  
Than to hear you sing (sing my name the way you do)  
When we do our thing (when we do the things we do)  
Babygirl you make me say (Ohh ohhh ohhhh)_

_  
Sexy love girl the things you do  
(Oh baby baby) Keep me sprung, keep running back to you  
Oh I love making love to you  
Babygirl you know you're my (sexy love...) _

I'm so addicted to her she's the sweetest drug  
Just enough  
Still too much say that I'm simp and I'm sprung all of the above  
I can't help she makes me say (Ohh ohhh ohhhh)  
And I just can't think (of anything else I'd rather do)  
Than to hear you sing (sing my name the way you do)  
When we do our thing (when we do the things we do)  
Oh, babygirl you make me say (Ohh ohhh ohhhh)

Sexy love girl the things you do  
(Oh baby baby) Keep me sprung, keep running back to you  
Oh I love making love to you  
Say babygirl you know you're my (sexy love...)

Oh baby what we do it makes the sun come up  
Keep on lovin' 'til it goes back down  
And I don't know what I'd do if I would lose your touch  
That's why I'm always keepin' you around... my sexy love

_  
Sexy love girl the things you do (things you do baby)  
(Oh baby baby) Keep me sprung, keep running back to you (keep me runnin' back to you)  
Oh I love (I love) making love to you  
Say babygirl you know you're my (sexy love...) _

Sexy love girl the things you do (sexy love)  
Keep me sprung, keep running back to you (runnin' back to you)  
Oh I love making love to you  
Say babygirl you know you're my (sexy love...)

She makes the hairs on the back of my neck stand up  
Just one touch...

When Troy (Sam) finished the song he thought about Elizabeth more. _Will I ever see her again? I need to see her! She- _Sam was interrupted by a familiar voice. "Hey Sam! " George yelled, running toward him. "Hey what's up?" Sam asked. "Well, I found your hotel and I wanted to know, none of my friends would go to coffee with me so I wanted to know if you wanted to go." George asked. "Uh…sure." Sam said. They walked out of the hotel and into George's car. After a few minutes they arrived at Coffee shop and sat down. They ordered breakfast and then waited for the food to arrive. "So…who was that girl you were with last night?" Sam asked. "Well I saw her being harassed by this jerk and I saved her!" George said, triumphantly. "What about you? I saw ya with that blonde girl. Who was she?" George asked her. "Well she-" Sam stopped to see a familiar face by the exit of the shop; she was leaving. "RIGHT THERE!" Sam yelled. He sat up and almost immediately tripped over the seat. Struggling, he sat up and ran towards her. "Sam wait!" George said, running after him. Sam didn't stop. "ELIZABETH!" Sam yelled. Immediately, Elizabeth turned around and the next thing she knew she was looking at the ceiling with Sam on her. They both turned red. Sam grabbed her hand as he stood up. "I…uh…erm…Sorry…Im uh….he he…clumsy." Sam stuttered, turning red. Elizabeth giggled. "Well, are you umm ok?" Sam asked. "Oh yeah Im fine. What are you doing here?" Elizabeth asked. "Oh, Im here with my good friend George. You?" Sam asked. "Well Im here with

Gabi-" Sharpay froze. Her eyes got big. _Oh my gosh, why did I just call her by her real name! Crap! Im screwed! _Sharpay thought. She glanced over at Ms. Darbus backstage to see her wide eyed. _What do I do? _Sharpay thought to herself. "Well, um my nickname is Gabi but my real name is April." April (Gabriella) answered. When Sam was about to speak, George butt in. "April!" HE yelled, running to hug her. April smiled and hugged him. Sam whispered something in Elizabeth's ear. "Wanna go take a walk with me?" He whispered. Elizabeth nodded. "Uh hey guys were gonna go for a walk." Sam said. "Um ok, we will be here and maybe at my house." George said. "Ok, I might be at my hotel later if you need me." Sam said. "Ok have fun!" George said. Sam waved and they both walked out of the shop, and they started walking down the sidewalk. "Can I ask you something?" Sam asked. "Mhmm…"Elizabeth answered. "Why did you have to leave yesterday, so early?" Sam asked. "Well, I…um…

**OOO Cliffy. haha well i do need ideas on why Elizabeth left without telling him why. And im sorry if your mad that the wedding isnt here yet, but once the musical is over they get married. Ok? Ok. :D R&R! And im sorry this chapter is short. Im working on 3 stories. Cut me some slack iight? haha k R&R!**


	7. Im poor, Sam

**Hey, sorry it took me so long to update. Iv been reading some really good stories. lol R&R:D **

Elizabeth was scared to tell Sam why she left. _Oh my gosh, I cant tell Sam why I left. If he figures out Im not rich like him. He will hate me! What do I do? _Elizabeth said to herself. "Well I…had to go to my night job. I work for 6 hours." Elizabeth finally said. "Oh. Ok." Sam said. "So why don't you take the day shift?" Sam asked. "Because I work 4 other jobs. The coffee place back there is one of my jobs. And the other ones are just working on the farm." Elizabeth said. She covered her mouth. _Iv said too much. _Elizabeth thought to herself. "Wow, that's a lot of jobs. How much do you make, if you don't mind me asking." Sam said. _Oh No. _Elizabeth thought. "Well…I make well over 40 cents." Elizabeth said. Sam's eyes got big. "Wow." Was all Sam could say. "Yeah Sam, Im poor! Im POOR! OK?" Elizabeth said. Elizabeth ran back to the coffee shop. "Hey…what…ELIZABETH!" Sam yelled. Sam was confused. He walked back to his hotel. _Maybe George knows what's wrong with her. _Sam thought.

_Scene 5: Back at the Coffee shop_

Elizabeth and April were washing the counter and talking. "So was that guy the one you met last night?" April asked. "Yes, but he found out Im poor." Elizabeth answered. "So what?" April said. "He probably hates me now." Elizabeth said. "Lizzie, if he gave you the 'lovey dovey' eyes and danced with you and wanted to know where you went when you left the party early, he could never hate you." April said. "Yeah…I guess your right. But…still, he has more money than god!" Elizabeth said. "If he wants you to be rich then screw him." April said. Elizabeth laughed. "I wonder what he will say, now that he knows Im poor." Elizabeth wondered.

Music began

_In these eyes  
More than words  
More than anything that I've spoken  
As the skies turned to gray  
My heart's just about to crack open  
So the story goes  
There's something you should know  
Before I walk away  
and I blow the ending _

Chorus  
I never wanna be without you  
Oh no, here I go  
Now you know  
What I feel about you  
there's no running  
I must have been wrong to doubt you (You)  
Oh no  
There I go  
No control  
And I'm fallen  
So now you know

Feel so light  
Craving oxygen  
All this truth's left me empty  
Will you run  
Can you handle it  
Cause I need you to tell me  
Maybe this is bold  
But I'm hoping you'll stay for the happy ending

Chorus  
I never wanna be without you  
Oh no, here I go  
Now you know  
What I feel about you  
there's no running  
I must have been wrong to doubt chu (You)  
Oh no  
There I go  
No control  
And I'm fallen  
So now you know

No I won't look back  
When I tell you what I think about chu (You)  
No I won't look back  
When I tell you what I think about chu (You)

So the story goes  
Yeah  
You already know  
So don't be a fool  
And go spoil the ending

Chorus  
I never wanna be without you  
Oh no, here I go  
Now you know  
What I feel about chu (you)  
There's no running  
I must have been wrong to doubt chu (You)  
Oh no  
There I go  
No control  
And I'm fallen  
So now you know  
Chorus- Repeat twice

When Elizabeth was done singing she looked at her watch. "Oh, my shift is over. Ill see you tomorrow April!" Elizabeth said, and left the shop.

_Scene 6: Sam's Hotel _

Sam woke up to a knock on his door. He sat up, and walked over to see George. "Hey." Sam said, quietly, wiping his eyes. "Hey, so how did it go with Elizabeth?" George asked, walking in Sam's room. "Um weird." Sam answered. "What do you mean?" George asked. "Well, I asked her about her jobs and how much she makes and then she looked all nervous and left me." Sam said. "Uh…hello! Elizabeth thinks you will hate her cuz she is poor!" George informed Sam. Sam looked shocked. "WHAT?" Sam said. "That is not true! I have to tell her!" Sam said running out the door. "Hold on there pretty boy." George joked. Sam turned around. "Shutup, farm boy!" Sam said, laughing. George glared. "Whatever lets go find your girlfriend." George said, and they walked out of the hotel.

Sam and George walked down the sidewalk of Chicago chatting. "So describe how you met her again?" George asked. "Well, I bumped into her on the dance floor and as soon as I saw her. I was in love. It was the best day of my life when I met her." Sam answered, lost in thought. Sam began to sing.

_Woke up at around a half past 10  
Cant believe that I'm late again  
Put down about a quart of caffeine  
To start my pulse and then  
I grab my jeans off the floor  
Then I hit the door  
Its just the same old same  
It goes to show you never know  
When everything's about to change _

(Chorus:)  
Just another day  
It started out like any other  
Just another girl  
Who took my breath away  
Then she turned around  
She took me down  
Just another day that I  
Had the best day of my life

Cant say exactly what it was  
She's not the usual type  
She wore a cowboy hat  
With her red Prada boots  
And a Gwen Stefani smile  
Then she pulled out a pen  
And surprised me when  
She wrote her number on my hand  
Then she was gone  
But from now on  
I'm gonna be a different man

(Chorus:)  
Just another day  
It started out like any other  
Just another girl  
Who took my breath away  
Then she turned around  
She took me down  
Just another day that I  
Had the best day of my life

(Bridge:)  
I guess it goes to show  
You never really know  
When everything's about to change

(Chorus x2)  
Just another day  
It started out like any other  
Just another girl  
Who took my breath away  
Then she turned around  
She took me down  
Just another day that I  
Had the best day of my life

.. Started out like any other x2  
.. Had the best day of my life  
.. The best day of my life until fade

_Scene 8: Apologizing_

Sam and George walked to the front of the shop. "Ok, buddy. There she is, cleaning the…EW….toilets. Yo dude, you sure you want to marry her?" George asked. Sam pushed him aside and ran through the door. Sam spotted her cleaning the counter. He looked back at George. "Gotcha!" George said laughing. Sam rolled his eyes and ran over to her.

"Elizabeth look it's the guy you like!" April said. Elizabeth turned around and the next thing she knew her lips were being pressed against Sam's. Elizabeth wrapped her arms around Sam's neck. Sam grabbed her waist, pulling her closer to him. They both had forgotten they were in a store full of people. (Like they cared who was watching. LOL) To them, it felt like they were the only ones in the whole world.

**I like the ending. Lol. Anyway, R&R! Ill update maybe tonight or tomorrow morning. **


	8. What do I do?

**Hey, thanks for the reviews! Anyway this is more of a depressing chapter...well at the end atleast. R&R! **

They could here clapping and 'Woo's' in the store. Sam broke the kiss. "Elizabeth, Iv always wanted to tell you this. I know I barely know you and that I have only knew you for like 2 days but…ever since I looked in your gorgeous eyes, I have always loved you." Sam said, all in one breath. He took a huge breath. Elizabeth was speechless. "Really?" She asked softly. Sam nodded. "I don't care what you wear, if your poor, how you look, I think you are amazing." Sam said. Elizabeth had a tear fall down her face. "I…love you too, but I thought you would hate me because Im poor." Elizabeth said, between sobs. Sam looked hurt. "That would never happen in a million years!" Sam exclaimed. Elizabeth gave out a small smile. "Thanks Sam. I love you." Elizabeth said, and grabbed his shirt and pulled him toward her and kissed him. April squealed. "ELIZABETH!" She said, clapping her hands. "Uh…I…have to get back to work." Elizabeth stuttered, snapping back to reality. "Uh…yeah…soo…Ill see you later?" Sam asked. "Yeah." Elizabeth answered. Sam smiled. "Ok, ill see you later." Sam said, and walked out the door. Elizabeth looked at April. "…And you thought he didn't like you." April said, laughing. "Shutup April." Elizabeth said. They both laughed. "I cant believed that I thought Sam would hate me cuz I was poor." Elizabeth said.

Elizabeth began to sing

_i like to be around you  
when your not tryin to be somebody  
and i like to hang with you  
talk about whatever we talk about _

i dont care where we go  
what we do  
who you kno  
what you wear  
or if your hair is blue or purple or pink

you dont have to be cool  
dont have to be smart  
dont need to know anything all the time  
its alright if your a little bit out of it  
i dont care i just wanna be your friend

i like to go to the mall  
and walk around with you laughin out loud  
and you like to go up to people  
and tell them your cousin is somebody famous

dont care who we see  
what they say  
you and me we'll be ok  
if we dont get caught by security

you dont have to be cool  
dont have to be smart  
dont need to know every thing all the time  
its alright if your a little bit out of it  
i dont care i just wanna be your friend

i tell you what i dont tell any one else  
just having you here you no where  
helps me

you dont have to be cool  
dont have to be smart  
dont have to kno anything all the time  
dont have to be tough  
dont have to be cute  
dont neeed to know anything any time  
its alright if your a little bit out of it  
i just wanna be i just wanna be your friend

dont have to be cool  
don't have to be smart  
don't have to be tough  
don't have to be cute  
dont need to know every thing all the time  
anything any time  
i just wanna be your frined  
i just wanna be your friend

i like to be around you when your not tryin to be somebody

When She was done singing Elizabeth looked at her watch. _9:00pm. _"Oh, hey April I gotta go. My shift's over. Ill see you tomorrow." Elizabeth said. "Mk, bye Lizzie!" April said. Elizabeth walked out of the shop and headed home (Her job at the coffee job is the last job of the day.)

_Scene 9: Sam's hotel _

Sam and George walked in Sam's room. "Hey, good job with Elizabeth." George congratulated Sam. "Thanks, I-" Sam was interrupted by his cell phone.

"_Hello?"_

"…"

"_What? Why?"_

"_.."_

"_No I cant I-"_

Before Sam could finish his sentence, the other person hung up. "What's wrong?" George asked, seeing worry in Sam's eyes. "I have to leave tomorrow afternoon." Sam said, softly. "What? WHY!" George yelled/asked. "Well my dad said he checked the mail and it said I was accepted to one of the best colleges in N.Y" Sam said. "But…you cant leave. What about Elizabeth…or me or the fun here!" George said. "I have to get packing because I leave for the college on Monday and today is Saturday." Sam said. "You can't leave though!" George yelled. "What do I do?" Sam asked. "I…uh…I have no clue!" George said. "Well, you better start of by telling Elizabeth." George said. "Yeah, well Im going to get some rest." Sam said. "Ok, I will see you tomorrow." George said, and walked out of the room. Sam got in his PJ's and laid in his bed, thinking of how Elizabeth will react to Sam's action. _What do I do? _Sam thought to himself, over and over. And soon, he fell asleep.

**Poor Sam, what will happen tomorrow morning? GASP lol well, Im not tired so ill keep working on the story:D Dont I rock? Lol jk. R&R!**


	9. Im so sorry

**Ok, i almsost made myslef cry when i wrote this. It is so sad. But just remember. Its a MUSICAL! lol R&R! **

_Scene 10: Find Elizabeth_

Sam awoke to the sun pouring through the window. He got up and took a shower. "Oh No! ELIZABETH!" Sam said to himself. He looked at the clock. 9:00am it read. Sam dried himself as quick as possible and put on his clothes. When he ran down the stairs to the lobby, he saw George sitting on a couch reading a magazine. "George! Where is Elizabeth?" Sam asked running toward George. "Oh, hey finally. Oh…um….she is at the pet store." George said. "Where's your car?" Sam asked, grabbing George's sleeve. "Its out front. Ill gives ya a ride." George said. "Thanks." Sam said, jumping in his car. "STEP ON IT!" Sam yelled. "STOP YELLING AT ME!" George said.

_Scene 11: Pet shop _

Sam burst out of the car and raced to find Elizabeth. "ELIZABETH!" Sam yelled. Elizabeth turned around and smiled. "Hey, how did you find me?" Elizabeth asked. "Never mind that right now, Im leaving!" Sam blurted out. "Wh…what?" Elizabeth asked. "I have to go back to New York!" Sam said. Elizabeth held her tears back. "Why?" She sobbed. "My college accepted me. I have to leave for college on Monday." Sam said, calmer. "You cant go!" She pleaded. "I…I have to." Sam said, fighting the tears. "Then….Let me go with you! Anything to have you and me together! Please Sam…I love you!" Elizabeth said, quietly. "I know but…what would you do in New York?" Sam asked. "As long as Im with you Ill live." Elizabeth said. Sam's watched started beeping. "I…Im going to be late for the train. Im…I have to go Elizabeth." Sam said. Sam kissed Elizabeth gently. "Sam, please don't go!" Elizabeth cried. "I must go. You know you can write me in New York! But I have to go." Sam said. "No you don't!" Elizabeth fought back. "Im so sorry Elizabeth, but I have to go. I love you…so much." Sam said quietly, and left her in tears.

_Scene 12: The train station _

"Hey buddy, you be careful out in the city." George said. "Ok George. Im gonna miss you buddy." Sam said. "Come here pal!" George said, holding his hands out for a hug. Sam hugged him tightly. "Never forget me Sammy!" George said. "Will do Georgey!" Sam said. Sam had tears stream down his face, as did George. Sam climbed in the train. "Good bye Sam!" George yelled. "Goodbye George! Ill never forget you!" Sam yelled. "Same here!" George yelled back, and before he knew it, the train vanished.

_Scene 13: At the pet shop with Elizabeth_

Elizabeth was on her knees, crying her heart out, when her boss came out. "Are you ok Liz?" She asked. "Im…Im fine I just need the day off. Is that ok?" Liz asked. "Of course." Her boss said. "Thank you!" Elizabeth said, and drove to the Coffee shop to find April serving coffee to two older men. "April!" Elizabeth said, in tears. "Girl, what's wrong?" April asked. "Sam…He's GONE!" Elizabeth said, crying. "What? Where!" April asked. "Back to New York. HE got accepted…in his college! He is Gone!" Elizabeth yelled, sitting in a bar chair. "Hey…Hey Lizzie, come here." April said, pulling Elizabeth into a hug. "Everything will be ok." April comforted her. Elizabeth wiped her tears off of her face. "Thanks April." Elizabeth said. "Now, why don't you go home and get some sleep." April suggested. "Ok, thanks April." Lizzie said, and walked out of the shop.

_Scene 14: In the Train with Sam_

Sam looked out the window, watching his life pass by him. Sam kept fighting his tears, but couldn't hold them in for much longer. He threw his face in his hands and cried for the whole ride. "I cant believe I let her go!" Sam yelled at himself. Its been only like 3 hours and he already missed her.

Sam began to sing.

_This time, This place  
Misused, Mistakes  
Too long, Too late  
Who was I to make you wait  
Just one chance  
Just one breath  
Just in case there's just one left  
'Cause you know,  
you know, you know _

CHORUS  
That I love you  
I have loved you all along  
And I miss you  
Been far away for far too long  
I keep dreaming you'll be with me  
and you'll never go  
Stop breathing if  
I don't see you anymore

On my knees, I'll ask  
Last chance for one last dance  
'Cause with you, I'd withstand  
All of hell to hold your hand  
I'd give it all  
I'd give for us  
Give anything but I won't give up  
'Cause you know,  
you know, you know

CHORUS

So far away  
Been far away for far too long  
So far away  
Been far away for far too long  
But you know, you know, you know

I wanted  
I wanted you to stay  
'Cause I needed  
I need to hear you say  
That I love you  
I have loved you all along  
And I forgive you  
For being away for far too long  
So keep breathing  
'Cause I'm not leaving you anymore  
Believe it  
Hold on to me and, never let me go  
Keep breathing  
'Cause I'm not leaving you anymore  
Believe it  
Hold on to me and, never let me go  
Keep breathing  
Hold on to me and, never let me go  
Keep breathing  
Hold on to me and, never let me go

When Sam finished, Sam put his feet against the chair and then fell into a restless sleep.

**Next up, Chapter 10! Im not tired yet. So ill keep working. R&R! **


	10. Im coming back Elizabeth

_**Hola...again. haha ok this chapter is a little happier. Soo...yeah. haha R&R!**_

_Scene 15: Back in New York _

Sam awoke to the announcer dude. _"Last stop New York City!" _He yelled over the intercom. Sam grabbed his suitcases and walked out of the train to see his dad. "Hey dad!" Sam yelled running toward him. Sam put his bags down and hugged his dad. "Hey, how was Chicago?" His dad asked. "I loved it." Sam answered, thinking of Elizabeth. "Your eyes look puffy, you've been crying?" His dad asked, helping Sam carry his bags. "Um…no, just tired." Sam lied. "Ok son, well we better get going. We have a lot to do before you go off to college!" His dad said, and they drove home.

_Scene 16: Back in Chicago_

April walked into Elizabeth's house to see her sitting on the couch, watching romantic movies, eating ice-cream, in her PJ's. "Elizabeth what are you doin?" April yelled. "Im taking my mind off of…you-know-who." Elizabeth said, taking another bite of her ice-cream. "Ooh come here!" April said hugging her and sitting by her. "Why don't we have a sleepover at my house." April suggested. Elizabeth sat for a minute. "Can I bring my ice-cream?" She asked. "Of course. No go get packed up and we'll go to my house." April said, shutting the TV off. Lizzie did as she was told and packed up.

_**1 week later**_

_Scene 17: College _

Sam sat at his desk, not focused, and tired. He couldn't keep his mind off of Elizabeth. _Why did I make such a stupid mistake? I love her! What have I done! _Sam yelled at himself. He belonged with Elizabeth, and he left her.

Music started.

_The dawn is breaking  
A light shining through  
You're barely waking  
And I'm tangled up in you  
Yeah _

I'm open, you're closed  
Where I follow, you'll go  
I worry I won't see your face  
Light up again

Even the best fall down sometimes  
Even the wrong words seem to rhyme  
Out of the doubt that fills my mind  
I somehow find  
You and I collide

I'm quiet you know  
You make a first impression  
I've found I'm scared to know I'm always on your mind

Even the best fall down sometimes  
Even the stars refuse to shine  
Out of the back you fall in time  
I somehow find  
You and I collide

Don't stop here  
I lost my place  
I'm close behind

Even the best fall down sometimes  
Even the wrong words seem to rhyme  
Out of the doubt that fills your mind  
You finally find  
You and I collide

You finally find  
You and I collide  
You finally find  
You and I collide

Sam stood up in the middle of his class. "Ms. Fitzmaurice?" Sam asked. "Sam, now isn't the time, Im teaching." She yelled. "I…I have to go." Sam said. "What did you say?" She asked. "I realized, everybody has a choice to either follow their heart or their instructors, and well...Im following my heart" Sam said. "Um…" the teacher was confused. "Im following my heart, Ms.Fitzmaurice, so Im leaving." Sam said, and ran out of the classroom.

_Scene 18: Packing_

Sam drove home to find his parents in the kitchen. "Sam, what are you doing here? Your supposed to be at the college! What the heck!" His dad yelled. "Dad, I have bigger dreams then going to college." Sam said, running to his room and pack up si belongings. In a matter of minutes Sam was downstairs with all his bags packed. "And where do you think you are going?" His mother asked. "I left someone behind in Chicago mom, so Im going back to get her. I love her. And I don't care what it takes to get her back!" Sam said. Sam's mom watched her son, throw the bags in the trunk. "Sam…wait!" She called for him. He turned around to see her handing him some money. "Be safe, and I hope you get her back." She said. She kissed Sam's head. "Thanks mom. I love you." HE said. He gave her a kiss and drove away to the train station.

_Scene 19: Train station_

Sam parked his car and ran to the ticket booth. "1 ticket to Chicago Illinois" Sam said. "Yes sir." The man said, and gave him a ticket. Sam paid the guy and ran to the line to board the train. It wasn't crowded like it was before. Sam boarded the train and sat down. He looked out the window and smiled. _Im coming back Elizabeth. _He thought to himself.

**Aww Sam is going to Chicago. YAY lol Im still not tired, so i will make another chapter. k? K R&R! **


	11. Great show everybody!

**Ok, I had to edit this chapter, but Um the musical is over so now the wedding is gonna come. :D **

Sam couldn't sleep. He was so exited to finally see the love of his life. After what seemed like forever, Sam finally got of the train. He called up George to see if he could give him a ride.

"_Hello?" _

"_George, its me Sam!" _

"_Sam! How are you? How is college?_

"_Im at the train station in Chicago! Can you give me a ride?"_

"_YOU ARE! Don't worry Sam, ill be there in 5 minutes!" _

"_K thanks! See you later!_

Sam hung up and sat on a bench. After a few minutes, Sam saw George drive up. Sam raced to the car. "Hey Sam, what's up?" George asked. "Less talking more driving. Where is Elizabeth?" Sam asked. "Ah, you came back for her. Ok, Ill take you to her." George said. 10 minutes passed and they were at the Pet shop. Sam raced into the store to find Elizabeth petting some dogs. "ELIZABETH!" Sam yelled running for her. Elizabeth spun around. She knew that vice anywhere. "Sam?" She asked. Before she could speak, he grabbed her wrist and pulled her into a kiss. Elizabeth broke the kiss. "Wh…what are you doing here?" she asked. "I couldn't take it anymore. I needed to see you." Sam said. Their faces centimeters away from each other. "What about college?" Elizabeth asked. "If going to college, means leaving you then screw college." Sam said, laughing. "Im sorry for leaving you before." Sam said, quietly. Elizabeth pulled Sam closer to her and kissed him, wrapping her hands around his neck. She broke the kiss. "It's ok."Elizabeth said, smiling. Sam smiled at her, and kissed her passionately.

Sam started to sing, and dance with Elizabeth.

Friday night and the moon is high  
I'm wide-awake just watchin' you sleep  
And I promise you you're gonna have  
More than just the things that you need  
We ain't got much now, We're just startin' out  
But I know somehow paradise is comin'

_Chorus:_  
Someday baby, You and I are gonna be the ones  
Good luck's gonna shine  
Someday baby you and I are gonna be the ones  
So hold on  
We're headed for a better life

Oh now there's a place for you and me  
Where we can dream as big as the sky  
I know it's hard to see it now  
But baby someday we're gonna fly  
This road we're on, you know it might be long  
But my faith is strong  
It's all that really matters

_REPEAT CHORUS_

So hold on, hold on  
C'mon baby, hold on

Yeah, we're gonna have it all  
And ooh

_REPEAT CHORUS TWICE_

Oh, a better life  
Hey we're gonna leave this all behind us baby, wait and see  
We're headed for a better life, you and me  
We're gonna break the chains that bind and, finally we'll be free  
We're gonna be the ones that have it all, you and me  
Just hold on tight now baby

The crowd went wild for the couple. You could hear ms. Darbus applauding really loud. Troy and sharpay bowed and then Gabi and Ryan came on stage and bowed. "That was so much fun!" Sharpay whispered, still bowing her head to the crowd. "I know, it felt so…real!" Troy said. When the audience left it was just the cast of the musical and Ms. Darbus. "Well done everybody! Well done! You may all go home and get some rest. Great night everybody!" Ms. Darbus said, clapping her hands. "Hey Sharpay, can I take you home?" Troy asked. "Yeah that sounds nice." Sharpay said, smiling. Troy linked his arm with Sharpay's and they walked out of the school.


	12. Or so they thought

**This chapter is really short. Im sorry. And its also boring. lol! You dont have to review though. **

_The next day_

Sharpay rushed out of her bed and got in the shower. She then fried herself and got dressed. Just then she heard a knock on her door. She slid down the banister and hopped off. "Hey Troy!" Sharpay exclaimed, opening the door. "Hey Shar!" Troy said, and kissed her softly on the lips. "Well we better get going, so were not late for school." Troy said. "Ok, just a sec!" Sharpay said, running to the kitchen. She grabbed a granola bar and grabbed Troy's hand. Troy started the car and they headed to the school.

School went on forever. It was sooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo boring. It was the same schedule: Troy looked at Sharpay, Sharpay looked at Troy, chatted, kissing, lunch together. Blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah. Soon enough, the last day of school was just around the corner……time flies when you're staring at your fiancé everyday. (LOL)

Sharpay walked in the halls of East High to homeroom with Troy and they both sat down. When the bell rang Ms. Darbus stood up. "Good morning class, I take it your all exited for this school year ends and you go into college and grow up and get married and-" Ms. Darbus was interrupted. "Ms. Darbus? Um yeah we get it, you will miss us and proud of us and all that crap." Jason said. The whole class burst out laughing. "That's a day of detention for you…on the last day of the school. Now I bet your thinking, 'but that's the school party!' Well Jason, looks like you get to miss it!" Ms. Darbus said, angry. Jason's jaw dropped. "Aww, C'mon Ms. Darbus I was having some fun!" He whined. "Shutup! Now, anybody else have anymore comments they'd like to share to me or the class?" Ms. Darbus asked. Everybody shook their head furiously. "Good, now as I was saying, school is ending in 2 days and I would like to encourage everybody to join this musical camp for 2 weeks. You learn to dance and sing much, much better and its very fun when you do it with friends." Ms. Darbus added. She handed out brochures to the class and then the bell rang. Troy and Sharpay ran out of the class. "Jeeze it's like jail in there." Troy said. Sharpay laughed. "Yeah, well we better get to our class. Ill see you later." Sharpay said. Troy kissed her and they headed in different directions.

_2 days later: _

"WAHOO SCHOOL IS OVER!" Chad yelled, running around campus. Troy, Sharpay, Taylor, Ryan, and Gabriella took a last look at the school. "Im sure gonna miss this place." Troy said. "Yeah, there were fun memories here." Gabriella said. Troy, Sharpay, Taylor and Chad all walked to Troy's house and started to plan the wedding. IT was going to be the greatest summer of their lives. Or so they thought.

**HAHA cliffy! Well ill tell you one thing, you are so gonna hate me when i write the wedding, but you guys are in for a HUGE surprise!**


	13. Sharpay or Gabriella?

**Ok, this chapter is medium short. Sorry. but I hope you like it. :D **

Ryan and Gabi walked to Ryan's house, knowing Sharpay wasn't home and they sat on the couch. "So, Gabs, we have been dating for quite awhile." Ryan started. Gabi nodded. "And I wanted to ask you something." Ryan started. "Yeah?" Gabi asked. "I love you…do you love me?" Ryan asked. Gabriella thought long and hard. But no matter how hard she thought of her feelings for Ryan, she could only think of Troy. Gabi then realized. She didn't know how to love anymore. Her heart belonged to troy, and she didn't get it back from him. "I…I only… like you Ryan." Gabi said, softly. Ryan looked down. "I see." Was all he could say. "Im really sorry Ryan. I really am. It's just…I don't know. I still love Troy!" She finally confessed. Ryan was stunned. "But I can't do anything to fix his wedding." Gabi said, she started to cry. "HE…its ok, don't cry!" Ryan said, rubbing her back. "He loves your sister!" She cried even harder. "Well, there are plenty more fish out in the sea!" Ryan said. "But I don't want to date a fish!" Gabi said. Ryan held in his chuckle. But Gabi smiled, so Ryan smiled too. "C'mon, let's go out to dinner." Ryan said. They walked out the house and drove to a restaurant.

Weeks have passed, and Taylor and Sharpay mailed their invitations. Troy had planned to go to a beach for the wedding at sunset. He walked to his room and grabbed some papers when he saw the east high yearbook. He sat on his book looking through it. Remembering the good times the gang had together, when there it was. He saw a photo "High School Sweethearts". It had Troy and Gabriella smiling. And there was another photo of him kissing her and Gabi sitting in his lap. Troy started to cry, when he heard a knock. "Troy? Hunny, are you ok?" Sharpay asked. Troy wiped his tears and put the Yearbook away. "Hey, sorry I um,…couldn't find the papers, but I uh found them!" Troy said, holding the papers. Sharpay chuckled. "Ok, c'mon. We have more work to do. They called the hotel by the beach and scheduled the wedding. Sharpay was so exited, as well as Troy, Taylor and Chad. "This will be so much fun!" Taylor squealed. "Yeah." Sharpay agreed.

Ryan walked to him mail box and grabbed a fancy envelope. "What's this?" He asked himself. He opened it and it read:

Dear Guest,

We invite you to the soon-to-be Bolton's wedding and Danforth's wedding. The wedding will be held at Saratoga Reach, Beach in Cherry Brick road by San Diego, on the 28 of July. We are staying in a hotel, so if you would like to make reservations, please contact us at

555-4810 or 164-3851

We hope you can make it to the wedding, and hope to see you there. :D

Ryan closed the letter. "Oh, boy." He said, and walked in his house.

"Gabi! Will you go get the mail for me?" Ms. Montez asked. Gabi walked outside and grabbed the mail, when she spotted something at the corner of her eye. She grabbed the envelope and opened it. When she was done reading, she started to cry she threw the rest of the mail on the table and then took the envelope to her room. She ripped it and threw it as hard as she could. But its paper, so it didn't go so far. She plopped her head against the pillow and cried for hours. Then she fell asleep.

Troy walked Sharpay home and gave her a goodnight kiss. "I love you!" Sharpay said. "I love you too." Troy said. And then she closed the door, and he walked back home. He didn't know why he felt so glum. He should be happy. He's getting married to the most gorgeous woman in the world. Just then he tripped over somebody's foot and looked up to see Ryan. "Hey, sorry about that!" Ryan said, lending him a hand. Troy grabbed it, and stood up, brushing the dirt off of him. "That's alright. So what's up?" troy asked. "Nothing. Just walking home." Ryan answered. "Cool. Me too." Troy answered. "You look sad. Are you ok?" Ryan asked. "Yeah…Im fine…its just…I don't know, should I be marrying your sister?" Troy asked. "You chose her buddy. You should know if you're making the right choice. If you THINK you love her then you're most likely making a wrong choice but if you KNOW you love her then, you're making the right choice." Ryan said. Troy thought for a moment. "Umm…thanks Ryan. But I just feel something in my gut just got ripped out!" Troy said. Ryan rolled his eyes. "Ok Troy I need to tell you something." Ryan started. He told Troy about Gabriella and Troy's jaw dropped. "Thanks Ryan…I should…uh…go." Troy said, and ran home. He laid on his bed. _I don't love Gabriella. I love Sharpay. I don't love Gabi I love sharpay! Troy your making a mistake! Marry Gabi! Shutup Troy, you love Sharpay! What the heck are you talking about! You love Gabi! No Sharpay! Gabi! Sharpay! _Troy covered his ears, rolling on his bed. He started getting a headache. "Ow! Ahhg!" Troy complained. He started to calm down and then fell asleep; hoping the thought of Gabriella would disappear.

**Poor Troy, who's he gonna pick? Lol. I need reviews saying who he should pick. R&R:D **


	14. AN

**Hey everybody, Im going to change the title to "Not the one for me" because it sounds better then "The wedding crasher" and besides The wedding crasher is already a name of a movie and its just…retarded sooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo yeah. I hope you enjoy the story. :D **


	15. Wedding Day

**Hey, sorry it took me 4ever to update. I was side tracked with school starting and its just been hard lately. But yeah, so i hope you like this chapter. **

_The Wedding Day_

Troy woke up that next morning, dried tears in his eyes. He looked at his calendar. "Wedding Day" It read. Troy sighed and got dressed. It's been like 3 weeks and he has been feeling miserable. He got on some pants and a T-shirt and walked downstairs. "Hey mom! Im going for a walk!" Troy called out. "Ok, son!" She called back, and he left. Troy walked down the sidewalk, looking at his feet when the next thing he knew he heard an "OUCH!" behind him. He turned around to see a teenager on the ground, books scattered all over the ground. "Im so sorry!" Troy said, taking her hand and pulling her up. "Oh that's alright." She answered. He stuck his hand out. "Troy." He said. She took his hand. "Shana." Shana replied. "So, how old are you?" Troy asked. "Umm, why? You aren't stalking me are you?" Shana asked, curious. Troy laughed. "No." He answered. "Im 13." Shana answered. "Im 18." Troy said. Shana looked at him strangely. "Have…have you been crying?" She asked. Troy looked at her. "Well yes. You see, Im getting married today. But I don't know if she is the one for me. There is another girl I dated in High School. We were High School sweethearts. But I broke up with her for another girl and Im marrying that other girl today." Troy answered. "Oh, I see. Well Im no psychiatrist but, why don't you just ask yourself who you love more? You shouldn't choose the wrong girl either, because that's just lying to your heart. And if you marry the wrong girl, your whole life will be a lie!" Shana answered. "Oh, well thank you that makes me feel so much better!" Troy said, sarcastically. Shana laughed. "It's the truth buddy. The truth can be hard but…you gotta face it sometime!" Shana said. "Yeah your right." Troy answered. "What's the girls name anyway?" Shana asked. "Sharpay and Gabriella." Troy answered. Shana's jaw dropped. "I KNOW THEM!" She shrieked. "How?" Troy asked. "My brother goes to East High, he used to have a crush on Sharpay and found out that you dumped this Gabriella girl for his crush! He was devastated." Shana said. "Oh…really? Huh…I didn't know that." Troy said. "Well anyway, who do you love more?" Shana asked. "Troy thought for a moment. "I love-" Just then a car pulled up by Troy. "Hey Hun, who's this?" Sharpay said, glancing at Shana. "Oh, this is Shana." Troy replied. Shana stuck her hand out for Sharpay to shake. Sharpay gave her a smirk. "Whatever, c'mon are wedding is in a few hours. We should leave for the beach right now!" Ashley informed him. Shana put her hand back down. Troy gave Shana a 'Im sorry' look. "Oh, well I should get going too. My mom is waiting for me at my house." Shana said, and walked away. Troy ran to catch up with Shana. "Hey!" Troy called out. Shana spun around. "Thank you…very much." Troy said "Your welcome." Shana said, smiling and she walked away. Troy turned around and got in Sharpay's car.

_Saratoga Reach _

Troy and Sharpay got out of the car and walked into the hotel. "Wow, this place is so beautiful!" Sharpay said. "Yeah…it is." Troy agreed. They checked in and went to there room. Sharpay examined the large room with a lot of space and smiled. "This is so beautiful! We even get a view!" Sharpay exclaimed. "Yeah that's pretty cool." Troy said. Sharpay looked at him funny and then sat him down. "Troy, what is the matter? You have been acting different lately!" Sharpay said. "Nothing Im just…nervous." Troy lied. "Baby, you can tell me. What's on your mind?" Sharpay asked. "There's just so much to do and so little time you know?" Troy said. "Don't worry, by the time we are married and go to college together and all that, we will be ok, and there wont be anymore stress on us." Sharpay said, rubbing Troy's back. "Thanks Sharpay." Troy said. Sharpay smiled and planted a sloppy, wet kiss on Troy's lips. Sharpay left the room to find Taylor while Troy lay on the bed, thinking about Gabriella and sharpay. _I love them both, but no matter what I decide somebody will get hurt. What am I doing? Please tell me this is just a stupid dream that will end like now! _Troy thought. Soon he fell asleep in his thoughts.

"TROY WAKE UP!" Sharpay screamed. Troy bolted out of the bed and fell on the ground. "We are getting married in an hour, and your sleeping!" Sharpay screamed, yet again. "Sorry, I…I just needed some rest for the big day!" Troy said. "Well c'mon, hurry up and get in your tux!" Sharpay yelled. Troy nodded and walked out of the room. He picked up his tux and had some men help him put it on. All of the friends were arriving 1 by 1. The last guest to show up was Gabriella. Troy came out of the room and into the lobby. When he looked up from his bow-tie, he saw a beautiful woman dressed in a baby blue dress with pearls around her neck, dark brown wavy hair hanging over her shoulders at the front desk. Troy was in a daze, until Sharpay came. "C'mon handsome we have 20 minutes." Sharpay said, pulling Troy's arm. Troy was dragged all the way to the back room. 15 minutes had already passed and everybody was seated on chairs, by the beach. It was a warm, yet windy day. Troy was standing in the backroom by a window, looking at the audience in front of him. He looked around to see nobody and then troy walked out of the hotel and drove away from the wedding place.

Taylor had on a beautiful silk white dress on. She was looking in the mirror, spinning herself until sharpay busted through the doors behind Taylor making Taylor jump and lose her balance, landing on the carpet. "Jeeze Shar, can you knock?" Taylor asked, standing up. "Im sorry Taylor but there's a problem!" Sharpay practically screamed. "Well can you hurry, Im walking down the isle in 5 minutes!" Taylor screamed. "But Taylor!" Sharpay screamed. "WHAT!" Taylor shouted back. "TROY IS MISSING!" Sharpay screamed.

**DON DON DON! lol idk, R&R! **


	16. I dumped the princess for a witch!

**Hey, Im soooo sorry it took me so long to update everybody! Its that darn school and homework! ARRG lol I will update A.S.A.P! Enjoy the chapter:D**

Taylor almost fell of the podium she was standing on. "Uhh…uh ok how about me and Chad get married first, while you look for him, and Ill call you when the wedding is over, and if you don't find him…Ill stall for you as long as I can." Taylor said. "Ok Tay thanks so much!" Sharpay said. She hugged Taylor and ran out of the building. She could hear the wedding music outside as she ran to her car. She kept driving down the empty high way, seeing no sign of Troy. _Where are you Troy?_

Troy turned his car into the parking lot by the park and got out. He looked at the bench to see Shana writing in a notebook. Troy quickly ran over towards her. "Shana!" Troy called. Shana looked up from her notebook to see Troy running towards her. "Hey…aren't you getting married today?" Shana asked, putting her notebook next to her. "Yes, but…I cant decide who to pick. I love Gabriella…and Sharpay!" Troy said, out of breath. "Umm so you left your wedding?" Shana asked. "YES! Now, please I cant go through the wedding…what do I do?" Troy asked. "Stop the wedding from happening." Shana said. "I can't do that!" Troy said. "Uhh yes you can! When the dude says 'Troy do you take Sharpay to be your wife?' You say 'No.' And live life!" Shana said. "Are you NUTS? Sharpay would slap me and hurt me!" Troy said. Shana raised her eyebrow. "And yet you're marrying her…curious?" Shana said, pretending to rub a beard. "Your…right!" Troy said. "Wow, and to think you're in college!" Shana joked. Troy laughed and lightly punched her. "Hey!" Shana said, laughing. Troy laughed. "But…I still, kinda love Sharpay." Troy admitted. "Well think of it this way…You marry her, she beats you, takes advantage of you. Is that what you want?" Shana asked. Troy looked at her funny. "How do you know all this stuff when your only 13?" Troy asked. "I have my sources." Shana responded. Just then a car pulled up behind Troy and Shana. "Oh, crap. Sharpay is here. Im toast." Troy said. Sharpay jumped out of her car and ran to Troy. "Oh my god Troy where have you been?" Sharpay screamed, hugging him. "Hey…Sharpay." Troy said. "What is wrong?" Sharpay asked. "Nothing, Im just uh…nervous." Troy said. Sharpay looked at Shana. "Why are you with her?" Sharpay asked. "Oh, umm she…was just telling me what to umm…she was helping me calm down, because I was very anxious." Troy answered. "Yep." Shana agreed. Sharpay raised her eyebrow. "Well, whatever, c'mon we are getting married soon." Sharpay said, dragging Troy to the car. "Bye!" Troy called out to Shana. "Bye…Troy." Shana said, waving.

Soon they arrived just as Sharpay's cell phone went off.

"_Hello?" Sharpay asked._

"_Shar, it's me Taylor. Im done stalling they want to know what happened to you!" _

"_Were in the building, give us 2 minutes to get ready." _

"_Hurry up! Ill be in the changing room, waiting for you!"_

"_Ok, bye Tay!" _

Sharpay hung up her phone and ran in the girls changing room while Troy went in the opposite direction. "Taylor! Thank you so much! I owe you one!" Sharpay said, hugging her. "Hurry and get ready!" Taylor said. Sharpay got her dress on and looked at herself in the mirror. "Do you like it?" Sharpay asked. "Yes its gorgeous now go down that isle!" Taylor yelled. Sharpay smiled and stood at the beginning of the isle to see Troy in a very handsome tux by the speaker guy. **(Lol I don't know what the dude is called so his name is "the speaker guy" lol)** Sharpay walked down the isle slowly; the music had started and Sharpay started to tear up.

Troy looked out in the audience, and his eye stopped at Gabriella. She was looking at her feet, tears coming down her nose, falling upon the ground. Troy felt so miserable. He looked at Sharpay who was coming up from the isle to stand in front of him. Troy didn't want to hurt Sharpay, so he grabbed her hands and looked in her eyes. _'Ok Troy, look at her, do you want to marry Sharpay?'_ He thought to himself. He looked from Sharpay to Gabriella; back and forth. Then the speaker began to preach.

"We are gathered here today to witness Mrs. Evans and Mr. Bolton's wedding blah, blah, blah, blah! (Haha I don't know what they say sooo yeah) "Do you Sharpay Evans take Troy Bolton to be your lawfully wedded husband?" The preacher asked. A tear rolled down Sharpay's cheek. "I do." She whispered. "And do you Troy Bolton; take Sharpay Evans, to be your lawfully wedded wife?" The preacher asked. All eyes were on troy. Troy stood there, shaking. _'What do I do? What do I say?'_ Troy thought he looked at Gabriella who was now, crying silently in her hands, and then he looked at Sharpay who was looking t him; angrily and confused at the same time. "I…I…don't." Troy said, looking at the ground. The whole audience gasped. Gabriella jerked her head up; not in a million years was she expecting to hear those words come out of Troy. Sharpay glared at him. "Im sorry Sharpay its just-" Troy was interrupted by a slap on his face; followed by a stomp on his foot with Sharpay's high heels. Troy yelped in pain and held his foot, jumping up and down. Sharpay twisted her body, and ran down the isle in tears. Troy finally calmed down as the pain started to go away. Everybody stood up and started to leave. Troy watched as they all were walking out the door as he noticed a figure in one of the chairs. "Why did you do that?" Gabriella asked, standing up form her seat. Troy looked at her. "I don't love her…I love…you." Troy whispered. Gabriella felt her eyes watering up. "I…love you…too." Gabriella said softly. Troy gave out a smile. "Im sorry." Troy said, his smile turning into a frown. "Why?" Gabriella asked. "I broke up with the princess, and left her for a witch!" Troy said. Gabriella smiled, knowing she was the princess. "Its ok." Gabriella said. "Your not as smart as I am, so you dated a witch…its ok." Gabriella joked. Troy laughed and grabbed her. "Troy Ahh! Stop tickling me Ahh! Haha Troy stop!" Gabriella screamed, laughing. Troy stopped and looked at her. The looked in each other's eyes for a long peaceful moment. Troy broke the silence. "Im sorry." Troy whispered. Gabriella leaned in towards Troy and gave a warm kiss. Before she could break it, Troy grabbed her and deepened the kiss more. Chills went up Troy's back as he felt her warm fingers run through his hair. Troy wrapped his hands around her waist, never wanting to let her go. Gabriella finally broke the kiss. "It's ok." She finally said. Troy smiled and kissed her again. Suddenly they heard claps around them. They broke apart to see the guests from the wedding and then Taylor and Chad smiling. "Uhh…hi guys!" Gabriella said blushing.


	17. A night in the hotel

**Hey, Im so sorry, it took me forever to update! I blame SCHOOL! lol anyway, after this chapter, i might make one more then ill make a sequal. ** **Unless you hate this story and wont read anymore. :'( **

"Ok, we have been planning this wedding for months and for what? NOTHING!" Chad exclaimed. "I'm sorry, Its just…I don't love Sharpay anymore." Troy said. "Aren't you going to apologize? Don't you feel bad?" Gabriella asked. "Yes I do, but I might come out with a broken foot." Troy said, looking at his foot. "Ouch." Chad said. "Well, I'm going to head up to the room, I'm so tired." Taylor said. She grabbed Chad's arm and they ran to their room to do some 'business'. **(Ok, just remember, if you think that's gross just remember your gonna do that once you get married…ATLEAST I WILL! Hahaha) **"Well, did you get reservations?" Troy asked. "Umm…No." Gabi said. Troy smiled. "Wanna stay with me for a few nights?" Troy asked. "I wouldn't have it any other way." Gabi said. They linked arms and walked to their room. "Wait…what about Sharpay?" Gabriella asked. Troy slid the card in and looked in the room to see Sharpay's bags gone. "Looks like she left." Troy said, grinning. Gabriella giggled and walked in with him. Gabriella sat on the bed, while troy walked over to his bags, unpacking. "Troy?" Gabriella asked. "Yes?" He asked. "Wh…why did you do that?" Gabriella asked. Troy sighed. "We have already been through this. I love you, not her!" Troy said. "But…I just feel like I stole you from her, and I feel so bad for her." Gabriella said, now crying in her hands. Troy ran to her and held her. "I just don't feel right Troy!" Gabriella said, now crying in his chest. "How do I know you didn't marry her just because you felt bad for me, when I cried during the wedding." Gabriella asked, still crying. "Hey…she was being rude and bossy to me when we came here and I didn't know if I should marry her, so I didn't." Troy said. Gabriella gave out a small smile. "C'mon its getting late, lets go to bed." Troy said. They both got up and got in their PJ's. They sat in the bed, lying against the headboard, and watched a movie. Gabriella laid her head under his chin, watching the movie. It was silent between them. They were fully focused on eachother, they didn't realize a movie was playing until it ended. "Oh…its over." Troy said. Gabi blinked. "Oh, did you like it?" Gabi asked. Troy sat there, not knowing what the movie was about. "Umm, ya it was good. How about you?" Troy asked. "Uhhh yeah." Gabriella lied. Gabriella grabbed a pillow and blanket and walked to the couch, for they thought it would be weird to sleep together.

_2:00 am_

Gabriella tossed and turned for hours. She could not sleep. "Gabi? You still awake?" Troy whispered. "Yeah." Gabi whispered back. "I cant sleep!" She whispered. "Me neither, will you come over here with me?" Troy asked softly. Gabi smiled and jumped in his bed in a flash. She laid on the end of the bed, scared he would get mad if she cuddled up next to him. She was surprised to feel a warm body slide next to her. She turned her body, so she was facing Troy. "I love you." Troy whispered. Gabriella smiled. "I love you too." She whispered. And they fell asleep, snuggled up with eachother.

**Im sorry this is short but...yeah, anyway review if you'd like a sequal. **


	18. Back to Reality

Gabriella awoke in Troy's arms. She looked up to see him peacefully sleeping. She smiled. And kissed his cheek. "Troy…we have to go. The checkout time is in 2 hours." Gabriella whispered, giving him soft kisses around his face. Troy started stirring and blinked lightly. "Morning." He whispered. "Good Morning!" She whispered. She sat up and went to the bathroom. Troy sat up and stood by the bathroom door waiting for Gabi to finish showering. 5 minutes have passed, and Troy rolled his eyes. "Gabs! Hurry up!" He yelled. "Im not done!" She yelled back. Troy opened the door and came in the bathroom. "AHH TROY! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Gabi screamed. Troy started taking his clothes off. "Im very cold, so make some room, Im coming in!" He said. "What? No you aren't! Troy NO!" Gabi screamed, partly laughing. Troy stepped in the shower, with Gabriella still screaming.

They both got out laughing. "Troy you couldn't wait for at least 5 more minutes??!!" Gabriella asked, putting her clothes on. "Nope." He said, drying his hair. "Whatever, we have to go pretty quick." She said, grabbing her brush. "Gabriella…we have an hour in a half! Can we at least, just go for a walk around the hotel or something?" He asked. "Ok." Gabriella said. They put their clothes on, brushed and dried their hair, and walked out the door. Troy led Gabriella out of the hotel, to the beach. Troy put his arm around her as they walked along the shore. It was silent for awhile. They kept looking at the waves crashing onto the sand, tickling their feet. "Do we have to go?" Troy asked, breaking the silence. Gabriella just nodded. "Man, I am having so much fun though!" He said. Gabriella smiled. "Me too. But, we have to go back to reality." She said to him. Troy just smiled and kissed her forehead. Suddenly, Gabriella took her heels off, and lifted her skirt, running in the water. "Gabi what are you doing?" Troy asked. "Making the last of what we have here count." Gabriella said, spinning her self in the water. Troy rolled his eyes, and ran in the water with her. When Gabriella looked at him, running and splashing toward her, she squealed and started to run. But she was too late. Troy grabbed her waist and lifter her off of her feet. She started to squeal as she was struggling to break free. "TROY! TROY LET GO! HAHAHA TROY!!!" she screamed, laughing. Troy set her down on her feet and she looked in his eyes. Their faces were inches away. Gabriella lifted her hands and draped them around his neck. Troy still had his hands on her hips. He leaned in close and crashed his lips against hers. She ran her fingers through her his light brown hair, as he kept pulling her closer to him. Troy pulled away slightly looking in her chocolate colored eyes. "I love you." He whispered. Gabriella sent him a smile. "I love you too." She replied in a hush voice. Troy smiled, and cupped her chin. He leaned forward once more and gave her a soft, meaningful kiss. Gabriella broke away and looked at her watch. "Troy, we have to go." She said, still in front of his face. Troy nodded in understanding. "Ooooh Ok one more!" Gabriella said, smiling and jumped on him, pressing her lips against his. She wrapped her legs around his waist, as he held her in his arms. They finally broke apart after what seemed hours. "C'mon, we gotta go." Gabriella whispered. Troy nodded, and followed her…back to reality.


End file.
